Azula
Azula is the princess of the Fire Nation, daughter of Fire Lord Ozai and Princess Ursa, and the younger sister and archenemy to Prince Zuko. She was a key enemy of Team Avatar, chasing Avatar Aang and her banished brother far across the Earth Kingdom accompanied by her two best "friends" Mai and Ty Lee. She is a mother of Falica, Dimitri and Dark Spawn. Relatives *Husband: Dr. Blowhole *Sons: Dimitri Blowhole and Black Spawn *Daughter: Falica Blowhole *Foster-son: Skulduggery Pleasant *Daughters-in-law: Rozalin and Astra Spawn *Grandson: Shadow Spawn Blowhole Family She met Dr. Blowhole for proposal to Join him. Azula, Shura, and Heather teamed up with the League of Villains. He and the girls will have revenge angainst Kakashi and his friends. Azula raised Falica, Dimitri, Spawn, and thier foster son Skulduggery Pleasant. She became Blowhole's bride. Personality Azula is a dedicated perfectionist, even as a child; and from a young age, Azula demonstrated sadistic aggression and lack of remorse. Although a good strategist and capable of predicting her enemies, she is awkward in social situations, and later admits to jealousy of Ty Lee's ability to attract potential sweethearts. From childhood she believed her mother favored Zuko and thought Azula monstrous. After her betrayal by Mai and Ty Lee, her mental state gradually collapses. After her defeat, it is revealed that she was admitted into a mental institution in the Fire Nation due to her insanity,paranoia, and deranged mental state. Abilities Firebending Azula is one of the most skilled Firebenders in the series, and has been described as a "prodigy" by both Ozai and Zuko. Azula is likely the youngest master of Firebending, considering her obvious surpassing of the standard red and orange flames and near perfection of the lightning generation technique at age 14 when she was first introduced. The most noticeable feature of Princess Azula's bending is her ability to create her characteristic blue flames, which are much more intense than the red, orange and yellow fire normally used by Firebenders. Azula is only seen bending normal fire during her childhood and in the opening sequence. Azula was seen using flames in previously unseen ways, such as jets of flames, whirling disks, and blades of fire. Also notable is her ability to produce a greater amount of flames than most Firebenders without tiring, as she is shown to be able to maintain successive assaults for long durations of time. She has also demonstrated the skill to condense her flames, enabling her fire to cut clean through various objects. When formed into fireballs, the flames serve to be rather concussive, able to firmly pulverize objects such as stone. Azula is able to generate powerful shields of swirling flames which can withstand the full force of four simultaneous elemental attacks (and a boomerang). She is even able to charge up her fire before releasing it, as was seen during her fight with Aang, Azula fights off multiple Kyoshi Warriors, using both Firebending and hand-to-hand techniques, and duels Suki. The outcome of this fight is not shown, but the fact that Azula, Mai and Ty Lee infiltrated Ba Sing Se posing as the Kyoshi Warriors reveals that Azula won. The depth of Azula's potential seen thus far came, where she is shown using very advanced techniques, creating large blasts of flame, evaporating a wave of water that Katara threw at her, using her flames to propel herself forward like a jet and minutes later produce and guide lightning. While little of her Firebending was seen in in the earlier stages of Book 3, she does demonstrate her powers a few times. She uses Firebending to give extra propulsion in a game of Kuai Ball, creating an explosion and burning the net. She uses her Firebending to break free of her shackles, and briefly attacking Sokka, Aang and Toph. Azula engages a pitched battle with Zuko and Sokka, where she was still able to battle on equal footing with them despite her being outnumbered. In addition to creating her usual powerful fire balls, she is able to shoot her flames behind her in order to propel herself through the air onto the gondola. Azula is one of the most powerful Firebenders in the entire series. Only Iroh and Ozai are clearly more powerful than she is, although Zuko is shown to be on approximately equal footing with her towards the end of the series and it is unknown how well Aang would have compared to her, but it is thought once Aang masters Firebending, he would overpower for he is the Avatar. It is also unknown how Jeong Jeong would've compared to her. Azula's Firebending powers and prodigious skill allow her to fend off many attackers with little effort, defeat a single talented bender, like Aang. Azula is proficient in the highly difficult technique of creating and guiding lightning, a sub-skill of Firebending, and was the first character within the series to demonstrate the ability. As Azula gradually lost her sanity prior to the arrival of Sozin's Comet, her firebending became unfocused and wild, making her all the more dangerous, however it also resulted in her becoming exhausted more easily then usual. Despite her state of mind, her attacks on Zuko and Katara during her final duel proved ferocious and destructive, and was still able to fire lightning accurately. However, her mental instability still weakened her battlefield prowess, and this ultimately resulted in her defeat at the hands of Katara. She displayed the ability to breathe fire as she struggled against her chains, but this was only brought about by her madness and rage in her defeat. She can also make fire come out of her nose and mouth, but this was most likely due to the power of the comet and her complete mental breakdown. Other Skills Azula's skills in unarmed combat are displayed several times during the series. She easily avoided Zuko's frenzied knife attacks without the use of Firebending, guiding his hands off course. Later, she proceeded to disarm Suki, and knocked her off her feet without bending. She also has some skill with hidden weaponry, as she has shown the intent to use them during the eclipse. Her acrobatics and use of a hidden shuriken knife are apparently skills she picked up from Ty Lee and Mai, respectively. Azula is very agile and in "The Day of Black Sun", she has been shown to run up walls and do mid-air twirls. She dodged Aang and Toph's bending attacks with little to no effort using high jumps like Ty Lee. Her physical strength is also surprising as she can support her body in a horizontal position with just her arms with little effort. Azula's intelligence makes her very skillful in manipulating people. She has used this skill on many people, including her brother Zuko, her mother Ursa, Long Feng, the Dai Li, Sokka and even her father. Trivia *When Ozai crowned himself Phoenix King, he deemed Azula as his replacement; however, she was never formally crowned, and never actually became Fire Lord, though had she been crowned, she would have been known as the first known female Fire Lord. *Despite being younger than her brother, Azula sometimes called Zuko "Little Zuzu". *Azula was the first person to be seen creating lightning. *Forms of the word azul appeared in several languages, having the meaning of blue. The fact that Azula's name is so similar is a possible reference to her characteristic blue flames. However, before it had been decided that she would be a girl, Azula's character was drafted as a boy named Zula, so this could just be coincidence. **Her name may also come from the Sanskrit word Asura, a Hindu term for demon. *During one of Iroh's flashbacks in "The Storm", Azula could briefly be seen within the audience observing the Agni Kai in which Prince Zuko received his facial scar from his father. As Iroh narrated, he looked away when his nephew was burned, but at Iroh's sides were the then Captain Zhao and a then unknown girl who both looked on eagerly. Online speculation on who she was erupted as soon as the episode aired, and her identity was revealed a month later at the 2005 San Diego Comic-Con. *Azula's voice actress, Grey DeLisle, once stated in an interview that Azula is her favorite character of all those she has voiced. DeLisle also voiced Katara and Sokka's mother, Kya, as well as Azula's great grandmother Ta Min, wife of Avatar Roku. *Azula was one of the three known firebenders who could generate lightning, the other two being Iroh and Ozai. She was also the only person in the series to create blue fire. *Azula was nicknamed Crazula by part of the fandom after she went insane following her defeat at the end of the series. Also, due to the release of The Dark Knight the same week of the finale, the fandom also nicknamed her Jozula because of how her insanity fit well with Heath Ledger's character, Joker. It was so popular that pictures of Azula in Joker make-up sprouted up. *In her first, single-shot appearance at the end of "The Siege of the North, Part 2", Azula was drawn slightly different than in all her later appearances. Her hair was lighter, her lipstick was orange instead of red and her face had different features, looking more chubby. At this time, it was likely that her character was still in the works and was finished in the pause between seasons or possibly because of the lighting in the Fire Lord's chamber, causing the color difference in her hair and lipstick. *If Katara hadn't managed to revive Aang with the Spirit Water, Azula would have been the first and only person to have broken the Avatar Cycle. *Azula was one of the few characters to have theme music that played when she entered a scene. *It is strange that although Azula was a prodigy in firebending, her masters, Lo and Li, aren't firebenders at all. However, it is possible that teaching someone else did not require the ability to do so when the necessary knowledge was already possessed. *Azula said Sokka's name while taunting him in the Day of Black Sun. This was the only time she ever said the name of a member of Team Avatar out loud, apart from Zuko. *Azula was seen only once apologizing to one person. This was to Ty Lee for hurting her feelings. *Azula remarked to the Earth King, "It's terrible when you can't trust the people who are closest to you", which seemed a precursor to Mai and Ty Lee's betrayal. *Azula was originally supposed to have an arranged marriage in the third book, but the idea was scrapped. *Azula's last line of the series was, "There you are, filthy peasant!" *Azula was the only known female member of the royal family by blood. *Azula was the only named female firebender seen in the series, the only others being the female sun warriors, female members of the Domestic Force, or female Avatars. *Iroh told Zuko that because of his parentage he was constantly at war with himself. Because Azula has the same ancestry, this may have contributed to her descent into madness. *The reason Azula could freely generate lightning during her mental lapse is unknown. In contrast, Iroh had stated Zuko's inner turmoil blocked him from being able to do the same. Category:Villains Category:Girls Category:Ninjas Category:Character Category:The League Of Villains Category:Humans Category:Princess Category:Parent Category:The Blowhole Family Category:Elemental Category:Royal family Category:Husband and Wife Category:Teenagers Category:Magnificent Bastards